


Telephone Rendezvous

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-07
Updated: 2000-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed and Abbey try to spend some private time together, but their busy schedules keep bringing them to different directions.





	Telephone Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

After having been in Brazil for the past two weeks, Abbey was due to return to her life at the White House the next day. Her last business day in Brazil had gone fairly well she went to a few homeless shelters, even helped out in a soup kitchen. Late that night, she tried to go to sleep, but was too excited over the prospect of reuniting with her love, which was a good thing, because her phone had just started to ring.

"Hello," Abbey answered the phone.

"It's so good to hear your voice. I miss you soo much."

"I miss you too, but I'll be home by tomorrow night."

"I can't wait that long, I need to se you now."

"I know, but that's the soonest I'll be able to get back."

"Well that stinks."

"Yeah, it does. So what'd you do today?"

"Today, I dreamt about you."

"Oh?!"

"What was on your agenda for the day?"

"Same as yours."

Their conversation went on for several more minutes. Once off the phone, Abbey slipped right off to sleep. The next morning, Abbey woke up at the crack of dawn to head to the airport. The flight was fairly long, which allowed her ample time to read a new book she brought with her. Although she was reading the book, her mind was on Jed.

Jed had also been thinking of his wife. The only thing is that his thoughts were no longer about their reunion planned for that night, for there was some crisis of the coast of Maine that demanded the attention and attendance of the President. Once Air Force One took off, Jed decided it was probably high time he clued Abbey in on his whereabouts.

"What's wrong?" Abbey asked as she answered the phone.

"Why do you assume that something is wrong?"

"My ouija board. So what is it?"

"You know how we had that little celebration planned for tonight?"

"Yeah. Why? I shouldn't take the wine out?"

"I'm sorry. There's a situation in Maine. I'm on Air Force One now."

"Do you know how long you're going to have to stay there?"

"Until I fix whatever is broken."

"Out of curiosity, what is broken?"

"I don't know. Leo told me I had to go to Maine, so I'm going to Maine."

When Abbey's plane landed, she wasn't as happy as she usually is when returning home from a long trip like that. When she reached the White House, she unpacked her things, then grabbed the book she had been reading on the plane. She finished the book within hours, having nothing else to do, for the plans for that evening were already ruined, before they began.

The next day, Jed spent the entire day trying to fix the problem Maine seemed to be having. After doing this all day long, he still had no clue what he was doing there, but he gathered that the meetings he was having were important, so it was probably a needed trip. That night, Abbey called him to see how things were going.

"Abbey?" Jed said as he answered the phone.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I recognized your ring."

"My ring?"

"Yes."

"I have a ring?"

"Sure."

"Have you slept at all? Cause if you haven't, you really need to."

"Sleep can wait, I want to talk to you now. How was your day?"

"Miserable."

"What's wrong?"

"You weren't here. So do you know when you're coming back yet?"

"I still don't know what I'm fixing."

Things seemed to be going pretty well in Maine, for four days later Leo told Jed that he fixed Maine's problem better than anyone had expected. Of course, he still had no clue what it was he was fixing. One thing was certain though, he was glad he was able to go back home. So glad, that within hours of being told he was finished in Maine, he was on Air Force One, coming back to surprise Abbey.

That same day that went so well for Jed, didn't go quite as well for Abbey. Around lunchtime, she got the news that one of her old friends was hospitalized. So she was on the next flight to go see her.

The next morning, around 4:00 a.m., Jed excitedly pushed open the doors of his bedroom, only to find it empty. The next two hours were spent with Jed frantically tracking his wife down. After many calls, he finally found out where she disappeared to. After his first staff meeting that morning, he was able to get a phone number where she could be reached.

"You're in New Hampshire?" Jed questioned.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I forgot to call you, but I was so wrapped up in Betty."

"How is she?"

"She's still in a coma, but she has some pretty good chances of pulling through."

"That's good. Hey, guess where I am right now."

"Don't tell me....."

"That's right. I'm back in D.C."

"When did you get back?"

"'Round 4 this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I wanted to surprise you, but my plan backfired."

The next day, Betty awoke from her coma, and after spending the day with Abbey, she decided to make Abbey return to D.C., although it didn't take much persuading. The next morning, after Abbey got on her flight, she decided to call Jed and tell him she'd be coming home. Upon doing so, she was reminded by Mrs. Landingham about Jed's trip to Poland.

"Poland?" a confused Abbey asked as Jed answered the phone.

"It's been in the books for weeks now sweetie."

"But why now?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm beginning to think we'll never see each other again."

"No kidding. How long is this trip?"

"5 days," answered Jed.

"5 days? Why so long?"

"Hey, it's not nearly as long as your two week trip to Brazil."

"You're right," conceded Abbey.

"Thank you. So tell me what your plans are in 5 days. You're not going on another trip again, are you?"

"If I am, you can consider it canceled."

4 days later, just hours before he was to go to the airport, Jed called Abbey.

"Please tell me you're on your way to D.C. right now."

"I would, but I'd be lying."

"What?! Where are you?"

"Relax. I'm still in Poland. I don't leave for another two hours."

"Good."

"Now it's your turn. You don't have any trips or a crisis to go to any time soon, do you? Cause it's been exactly 28 days since we've last seen each other, and I'm beginning to forget what you look like."

"28 days. Wow, I lost track after the first 5 days. No, I'm not going anywhere. There is nothing anyone can say or do that would make me go anywhere."

The next day, when Jed returned to D.C., he first stopped by Abbey's office to see if she was there. Lily informed him that Abbey took the day off, in fact, she took the next two days off. With this news, Jed practically ran to the residence. When he arrived right outside his bedroom doors, he anxiously threw the door open, expecting to see Abbey. When he finally realized she wasn't in the room, he began to wonder why she took two days off of work. Just then, Abbey snuck up behind him and put her arms around him. Immediately, Jed turned around to see his wife standing before him.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes," Jed said as he hugged his wife.

"Shh." Abbey said as she began passionately kissing Jed and leading him towards the bed. "Don't speak, just kiss."

THE END.

  


End file.
